


【洋灵】绮怀.  01

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】绮怀.  01

今年的初雪下的有些早，整个皇城早已笼上了厚厚的一层雪，红墙黄瓦白雪，色彩鲜明而又生动，预示着今天是个举国同庆的日子。

大荆的第三位帝王，李英超，于今晨举行登基大典，同时与他钦定的新后大婚。

瑞雪兆丰年，新帝登基的这年，就有这样好的兆头，让举国上下的人们不由得讨论着这位新的皇帝，大家都说，这位新上任的小皇帝可真是天选之子呢。

皇城的里里外外早已卸下了国丧的白缎，换上了鲜红喜庆的红色丝绸，进进出出的大臣宫人脸上满满堆着的都是笑意，盛不住要溢出来的快乐无不提醒着每一个人，这是个大喜的好日子。

一道高大单薄的身影从太阳升起的那一刻便立在了大殿之下，他抬头目不转睛的盯着大殿之上，蓝底黄字金灿灿的那四个大字，正大光明，他就那样定定地站着，一动不动。

那道身影在大殿之下的雪地里站了许久，肩膀上都落上了雪，他的紫袍上绣着仙鹤，栩栩如生，是至高无上的那人亲自下令让内务府赶制出来的，专属于他，作为正一品大员才能穿上的朝服。然而如今矜贵的紫袍上被已经化了的雪染的有些濡湿，淡淡的晕染开了更深一点的颜色，星星点点的。

 

也是在这样的大雪天吧，二十年前，他和他的初见。

转眼间，他已经要登基称帝，携着他的新后，去创造属于他的大好河山。而他从始至终，只能做一个牵着他的手，帮他成长的伴读，处心积虑，不惜一切，用尽手段为他筹谋，亲手将他送上帝位的谋士。

再也不会有人能够欺负了他，他终究是完成了自己的使命，做到了他曾经咬牙下定决心要做到的事情。

 

今日的清晨他为他主持了他的登基大典，而接下来马上就是他的大婚。

李英超牵着新后的手，从承天门外走进来，一步一步走上了又长又高的台阶，纵使宫人们已经费心的扫过了积雪，可是大雪不停，总有新的雪落上去，堆积在一起，踩上去的时候嘎吱嘎吱的作响。

大婚典礼的礼服，都是内务府精心缝制的，明晃晃的金黄色，龙凤呈祥的图案，在皑皑白雪之上显得既亮眼又鲜活。许是衣摆有些大，又长又宽的拖着，尾端甚至展开成了个扇形，李英超走上一两步，就要顿一下。

李英超携着新后，走过文武百官，在经过那个人的时候，不受控制全身一颤，然后再所有人都没有发现的时候，微微的垂下了头，手上的力道紧了些许，继续向前走去。

没有人看见，藏在宫服底下的那只手，紧紧的攥着拳头，细细的轻抖着。

 

在走完又长又无趣的一段路程之后，李英超终于是坐在了大殿之上，他的神色紧绷，听着那人朗声宣读完了册立新后的奏章，代表着文武百官，一字一句地说着送给他的大婚贺词。李英超的那双清澈的眸子，依然闪亮，却忽明忽暗看不清楚情绪。

 

他今年多大了，李英超想。

他二十七了吧，孤身一人。

这人牵着他的手，陪他走过二十年的时光，伴着他牙牙学语，蹒跚学步；这个人牵着他的手，从尘埃里站起来，教会他文韬武略，陪着他一步一步登顶；这个人牵着他的手，把他从一个不谙世事的懵懂少年，培养成了满腹筹谋的一国之主。

从今天开始，他深知他不能再如往昔一般日日夜夜伴着他了，他听见他说的了，那声音饱含着悲凉与沧桑，他说：“事业鸿基今奠定，荣华富贵日如中。平平仄仄缔良缘，恋爱情丝自早牵。”

那人说完贺词，对他行了完整的一套跪拜礼，转过身一步一步地走下了台阶。总是周围满满当当的站着大臣，但那些人好像都是这幅水墨画里，那个人的背景板。

他的背挺得笔直，一步一步的，一个脚印一个脚印，走下了他登上来时走的那条路。

 

大殿之上的李英超，盯着他的背影，眼眶一点一点的爬上了红色，从淡淡的粉色，渐渐的变成了要滴血的殷红。

他极力的克制着自己，不能让眼眶里的泪水掉出来，因为昨夜那人将他搂在怀里，那是他这辈子最熟悉的港湾，是他唯一能毫无戒备溺在里头的怀抱。

那个人拍着他的背，轻声细语的，一字一句的告诉他，“我的宝贝今后是一国的帝王了，不能事事任性，件件从心了。凡事均要考虑国家体面，不能再和以往一般像个小宝宝似的，遇事了总是趴在哥哥怀里哭鼻子。”

他还说，这是哥哥最后一次这般抱着你了，从此以后，你我即是君臣。

我都应了你了，我都应了你的，我必是会做到的。

 

那个人还没有下完那长长的台阶，他听见他身后，那道还未褪去少年味道的清亮的声音，字字铿锵的说道，“今朕登基，册立新后，着原从三品御史大夫，李振洋，为正一品大员，封爵为王，赐封号为贤；原从三品银青光禄大夫岳明辉，为从一品开府仪同三司；原从三品云麾将军卜凡，为从一品骠骑大将军。皆封勋位，封号择吉日选定。布告天下，咸使闻之。”

李振洋走完最后一个台阶，随着少年的话音落下，他回身一跪，伏在地上，声音有力的穿破冬日的寒冷，他说，“谢吾皇恩典。”

随后他淡然起身，拍了拍身上沾上的雪，继续转身向着来时的宫门走去。

李英超在大殿之上，看着那道紫色的背影，渐行渐远，变成一个小点，最终消失在了皑皑的白雪里。

不会回来了，那个人和那个人的温暖，随着这个冬日离他远去。

再也不会有了，再也不会回来了。

 

二十年前的皇城，也是这样的一个大雪天，那年的雪下的格外的厚重，人们都说，这是个吉利的年份。

刚过完年不久，那年的一月初九，随着一声响亮的啼哭，大荆最小的皇子呱呱落地。皇帝在不惑之年千盼万盼，盼来了期待已久的嫡皇子，欢喜的大赦了天下，整个皇城灯火通明了三天三夜庆祝小皇子的到来。

这个小皇子，似乎生来就是镶着金边的，他的父亲，是一国之主，母亲是当朝皇后，外祖父是上一任太子太师，母家势力庞大，当今帝后又是出了名的伉俪情深。

皇上为他赐名为超，取超绝非凡 超逸绝伦 超今冠古之意，他叫李英超。

就是这样一个出生在瑞雪之冬的婴儿，一时之间轰动了朝政。

皇帝已经到了不惑之年，却仍未立储。如今皇后诞下嫡子，皇帝又赐了如此寓意深远的名字，一时之间，让原本局势大好的大皇子一党为之忧愁，让其他皇子不禁踌躇，让当朝百官不由得为在今后党争中的站队而发愁，让民间的百姓，对即将到来的夺嫡之战津津乐道。

 

李振洋那年七岁，他的父亲是皇上亲封的勋位，从一品国公，他们家拥有御赐的大姓“李”。

他在前一年随父亲进宫与皇帝议政时，在不经意之间点破问题所在，以他独到的方法向皇帝提出了意见，令皇帝对他十分的重视。从那之后，皇帝特许他在国子监里，和皇子们一同学习。

众人心知肚明，李家这位神童长子，将来必是辅国之臣，各方势力也通过各种各样的渠道，想要和李家攀上一点关系。

 

那天早晨，李振洋早早的被母亲从被窝里拉起来梳洗打扮，母亲一边给他换上新做好的衣服，一边嘱咐他皇后娘娘昨天诞下了一位小皇子，父亲今天带着他进宫贺喜，他们家是一品大员，他父亲是要辅佐嫡子登基的，进宫后务必要挑好听的话说，一定要乖乖的，莫要和岳家卜家的两个小崽子再到处闯祸了。

纵使年少出色，李振洋终究是个七岁的孩子，母亲絮絮叨叨的话说的让他头晕得很，不情不愿地任父亲拉着自己上了家里的马车进了宫。

李振洋不喜欢进宫，进了宫总是要应付那些满嘴官话的大人们，要在皇帝陛下面前不失仪，偶尔还要回答皇帝陛下，太后娘娘甚至皇后娘娘的问话。

李振洋觉得宫里唯一有趣的地方，大概是常常能遇见岳家独子岳明辉，还有卜家小儿子卜凡这两个他从小玩到大的玩伴。虽然父亲老说，他们三个挨在一起，除了闯祸干不出别的事，让李振洋有这闲工夫不如多读两本圣贤书，但李振洋仍是喜欢常常与他们泡在一起。

 

李振洋跪在皇后娘娘凤鸾宫的正殿里，听父亲叽里咕噜讲了一大堆贺词，歪着头盯着主位上被皇帝陛下抱在怀里的小团子。

大概察觉到了李振洋不断瞄过来的视线，皇帝笑眯眯的冲着李振洋说，“洋洋想看看小皇子吗？”  
“想！”李振洋脱口而出，许是因为人逢喜事精神爽，他觉得皇帝陛下今天一点儿都不严肃，脸上满满的挂着笑意，甚至与他说话的声音都有些温柔。

“说什么呢！”李振洋的父亲低声喝道，虚打了他一下，忙向皇帝行了一礼，“稚子无知，望陛下莫要怪罪。”  
“无妨无妨，洋洋过来吧。”皇帝向着李振洋招了招手。

李振洋手脚并用飞快地从地上爬了起来，三步并作两步的向主位跑过去，在主位下站定。

皇帝示意奶娘将小皇子抱下去，待奶娘走到李振洋面前时，还细心地往下弯了腰，让李振洋能够看清小皇子。

李振洋探着头往襁褓里望去，一瞬间呆在了那里。

李振洋印象里的新生儿，总是丑丑的，皱皱巴巴的，长的一点儿也不好看。可是那个小孩像个小粉面团一般裹在黄色的绸缎里，却不像是李振洋以往见过的小婴儿一般，他的皮肤又白又细，大概是刚刚睡醒，睁着那双圆溜溜的眼睛，不哭不闹，乖巧的看向李振洋。

他的那双眼睛很大，占了那张小脸的一大部分，清澈的很，像是前些日子皇帝陛下赏的从外面进贡来的琉璃珠子，让李振洋一时之间挪不开眼。

他抬起手，想要去戳一戳小皇子肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，却被小皇子一把抓住了手指，拉着往他嘴里送。皇帝陛下见了，笑呵呵的说，看来小超很喜欢洋洋呢。

“我……啊臣可以抱抱他吗？”李振洋抬头小心翼翼的问道，“臣会很小心很小心的。”他补充道。

奶娘回过身去看皇帝，皇帝笑着点了点头，摆了摆手示意奶娘。奶娘得到准许，抱着小皇子，小心翼翼的交到了李振洋的手上。

李振洋轻轻的接过那个小团子，动作轻柔的仿佛是抱着他父亲摆在高台上，一碰就碎的瓷器。

在那个金黄色的小团子完整的交到李振洋手里的时候，一种奇妙的感觉从李振洋心里油然而生，小婴儿的温度透过冬日厚重的衣物传到李振洋的手上，闯进李振洋的心里。

那是李振洋第一次感觉到一个小小的生命在他的怀里跳动，他还什么都不懂，只会睁着水汪汪圆溜溜的眼睛，傻傻的看着李振洋。

但那让李振洋第一次感受到了生命的重量，那重量有个名字，叫做李英超。

弟弟。  
李振洋的心里不断地回荡着这个词。


End file.
